


Body Switch

by Ize_09



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-08 20:43:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5512571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ize_09/pseuds/Ize_09
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oikawa Tooru was fine until he woke up one morning in an unfamiliar room, but is that all that's different?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Body Switch

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nein](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nein/gifts).



There was some annoying knocking happening at his door and Tooru only groaned before pulling up unfamiliar covers over his head. Even after three years of starting the life of a university student, old habits die hard; he shouldn’t have stayed up watching replays of past volleyball games last night. He was just thankful that it was a Sunday. Still, the knocking remained persistent for a few more minutes before it decided to stop. Tooru sighed and turned over to his side,

“Maybe later.”

He froze. That wasn’t his voice that just came out and he slightly took a peek out from underneath the sheets to take in the view of his surroundings. His breathe hitched when he realized that this was definitely not his dorm room. And what more, he had no idea if he was still in the same university or not. Taking a cautious step out from the bed, he narrowed his eyes as he inspected the room. He glanced up to see if he could get a clue from the bunk bed, maybe the roommate would still be here sleeping. Yet, he was not so Tooru sighed.

It was all tidy and clean for the most part, but he still wondered why in the world he’d be in a different location. He shook his head vigorously when the thought of being kidnapped slid though his mind. Impossible. Even though the idea of kidnapping a college student such as himself was still plausible yet it was very unlikely. Walking around till he found a window, he failed to realize that his point of view felt a bit odd, as if he didn’t notice that he had to stand on his toes to actually get a wider view of things. Still, he was relieved to find that he was still in the same campus. That was one less thing to worry about at least.

He jumps at the sound of hearing knocking on the door again; this time for sure, it felt right to go open the door but just as he headed over, he spared a glance to a small mirror close by and couldn’t help but smile at what appeared to be Mr. Refreshing’s cute face. He gave a wink to the mirror but then became horrified when he found the image winking back him before copying the same last expression.

“S-Suga-chan?”

There it was again. He decided to ask questions later and went to open the door. What greeted him at the door made his stomach drop.

“Why am I looking at myself?” Tooru wasn’t happy but then he heard himself explaining the situation,

“Oikawa, it’s me Sugawara.” He heard himself clearly but it was just the strangest feeling in looking at himself. He laughs in disbelief but Sugawara snaps him back into focus,

“Oikawa, please focus here. What’s going on?”

“This is just like one of those TV series.”

“You’ve seriously lost it.” Suga drags his hands over his face in dread, not believing his situation yet,

“How are we going to deal with this?”

“Suga-chan, it hasn’t been a full day and you’re already complaining? Is dealing with my body really that terrible?”

“I would have preferred to switch bodies with Daichi. Even my roommate, Tetsu, would have been a better choice.”

“That was a harsh blow, even for you, Suga-chan.” Tooru clutches his heart and walks back into his(?) room with Sugawara following behind him.

“Sorry, I guess it’s not so bad.”

“That’s the spirit, now enjoy being a little taller while you still can.” Tooru grins from the way Suga frowns at the jab. At least it was payback so he didn’t feel as guilty,

“So now that we’re even, let’s go over some possibilities as well as think back to what happened last night.”

“We could be dreaming maybe?” Sugawara offered. Tooru just hums with a smirk,

“So you’re saying you would dream of switching bodies with me? You impress me, Suga-chan.”

“Oh my god, please don’t smirk like that using my face!”

\-------------------------------------------------

After much discussion, Koushi walked through campus, still stuck in Oikawa’s body for the time being. He figured they should try to go through their each other’s lives as best as they can. Although they both felt guilty about calling in sick for practice but still, there’s nothing much they could have done about it regarding differences in styles and ability.

He walks through and manages to catch a few females’ attentions, waving at them to feel a little less rude. Rewarded with a few giggles, he wonders how Oikawa can put up with all the attention, yet he figures this is mild compared to what it was in high school. He brushes the thought off and makes his way to the library to at least get some studying done. As crazy as it is, it’s the best way to cope with what’s happened, although he’s worried about the time when it’ll come to taking his upcoming exams. He just hopes things go back to normal before it happens.

They decided to try to live as each other after discussing about their pass times and schedules so they were in luck when they didn’t have a complicated schedule in the first place. He’s thankful Oikawa seemed cooperative with no form of issues but then again, he’s sure the Grand King was always this way.

He sighs, remembering last night how he wished for a bit of some sort of entertainment during this time of exam periods.

Koushi instantly freezes, almost refusing to believe that his careless wish was what caused this in the first place. He didn’t mean to for this to count as such. Koushi then ends up being the one laughing in disbelief, deciding to not tell Oikawa about it, next time they see each other.

He walks inside the library only to be greeted by a familiar face.

“Oikawa-san?” Suga’s face smoothly transitions to a grin, seeing that his underclassman seems to be doing well.

“Kageyama, how are you?” The result ended up with letting Kageyama Tobio turn more confused than ever and Koushi slightly cursed when he realized his big mistake. His grin then shifts a bit before looking forced, internally in disbelief with what he has to say to fix it,

“T-Tobio-chan, what are you doing here?”

“Oikawa-san, are you ill?”

It was definitely going to be a long day.

\-------------------------------------------------

Tooru’s brow twitches, unsure of why Kuroo is staring at him with an extremely focused expression. Still, he tries the best he can to ignore him through reading a book.

“Koushi, you seem different,” Kuroo finally spoke after awhile. Of course Sugawara had warned him about his perceptive roommate but he wasn’t prepared for the sudden interrogation. He had to keep it together if he is to continue with the charade for who-knows how long.

“It’s just stress from exams,” Tooru answers back.

“Oh?” Kuroo finally grins. He didn’t feel good about that grin.

“Do you need to distress? We can practice before actual practice?” Kuroo mentions while gesturing behind him at the volleyball sitting near the door.

As much as Tooru wants to practice, Kuroo would only grow more suspicious than he already is if he notices that his roommate is not playing the same way. Still, he just tries to stray away from Kuroo doing the best he can at provoking him.

Sugawara must be really high-leveled in dealing with a roommate such as Kuroo, yet of course he’s always been aware that Sugawara has a personality that’s advantageous for getting close to others and so forth. So it’s not that surprising in the end. He just hopes this situation ends as soon as possible so that they can both get back to their normal lives and even deal with their respective roommates. As much as he admires Kuroo in ability, he doubts he could ever live with him. Sugawara is definitely worthy of the title about being indomitable.

“Nah, I’m fine.”

\-------------------------------------------------

The day was coming to a close but Tooru and Sugawara met up at a small coffee shop to order their drinks on the go before setting off on a walk to talk about how their days went about. Sugawara was slightly amused by how strongly Tooru felt about the whole roommate issue. Still, he pouted when Sugawara made another jab about how he was expecting Iwaizumi to call him to make sure he was on his best behavior but he never did.

“I’ll have to set things straight with Iwa-chan after this eventful day.” To that, Sugawara manages to grin but Tooru manages to wipe it off with his own and comments,

“Maybe all we need to do is fix this with a kiss, Suga-chan. Please take responsibility.”

“I-Idiot, what’s with that all of a sudden?” Sugawara questions, face flustered but still taking a gulp from his sweetened coffee. Tooru just continues to grin and Sugawara comments from amusement,

“Wouldn’t it be weird anyways? I’d be kissing myself.” Tooru just hums in agreement.

“Maybe we can ask your alien friends to help us out, that would be great actually,” Sugawara laughs when he feels Tooru bump into him with a little bit more force.

“That’s not very cute, Suga-chan.”

“Doesn’t have to be,” he retorts with the same smile, earning another small scowl from Tooru. Without waiting, Tooru pulls Sugawara close to him before leaning up to claim his lips, ignoring the fact that he’s totally kissing himself. Still, Sugawara closes his eyes and returns the kiss, feeling the slight butterflies fluttering out of his stomach and teetering around his insides. Tooru pulls back, expecting to still be staring up but is surprised when he’s met with Sugawara’s bright eyes staring back up at him. Tooru flushed a bit when he was greeted with a kind smile from the indomitable setter.

“Guess it did work,” he said. Tooru only grinned back,

“Yeah. It did.”

**Author's Note:**

> Have a wonderful, merry Christmas! And a happy New Year!


End file.
